The present invention is directed to filtration systems incorporating micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) to provide flow and filtration characteristic data.
Filter modules have been used in a variety of applications and fluidic environments. When in service, it is often desirable to sense and measure various fluid flow and filter performance characteristics in order to determine whether a filter element within the filter module is performing within application specifications, and whether a filter element must be replaced or reconditioned before continuing operation.
In typical filter modules, a filter element is encased within a filter body, or casing (e.g., a filter bowl), and between inlet and outlet end caps. A filter manifold(s) may be attached to the filter body to feed unfiltered medium to the upstream side of the filter element (e.g., where the filter element is cylindrical, the outside of the filter element). As the medium passes to the downstream side of the filter element through the membrane material, contaminants are removed from the medium. Filtered medium is then collected from the downstream side of the filter element (e.g., where the filter element is cylindrical, the inside of the filter element).
During the filter element""s service life, an increasing amount of removed contaminant will collect on one side of the filter element in a phenomenon known as fouling. Fouling causes the pressure difference between the upstream and downstream sides of the filter element to increase, and thereby lowers the filtration efficiency of the filter element. If the differential pressure exceeds a certain value that is dependent upon the filter element material and design, the filter element may be damaged. Additionally, at high differential pressures, particle breakthrough (i.e., contaminant particles passing through the pores in the filter element) may occur.
In prior modules, the filter head may have contained conventional pressure transducers, magnetic type differential pressure sensors, virtual pressure switches, and temperature detectors to measure characteristics of fluid flow and filter performance. These components are used to sense the differential pressure across the filter element to determine whether the filter element is sufficiently clogged with contaminant removed from the fluid flow to require replacement. These pressure sensors are generally binary in nature, i.e., they either indicate that the filter element needs to be replaced (e.g., by causing a part to pop up out of the exterior of the filter head) or that it is still useable.
Typically, traditional differential pressure indicators (e.g., spring and piston designs) contain a multiplicity of discrete, macro-scale, mechanical parts and/or components, which makes them more prone to failure. As an example, a thermal lockout mechanism is typically used to prevent false indications during cold-start conditions. In existing designs, the thermal lockout mechanism uses the thermal expansion qualities of BI-metal strips to keep the differential pressure indicator from actuating until a pre-set temperature is reached. However, false indications are received when mechanical failures occur within the lockout mechanism.
The use of the pressure-sensing components used in traditional filter modules is also often a significant design constraint in weight- and size-sensitive applications, e.g., aircraft filtration systems. Moreover, traditional filter modules offer no real-time means for predicting when a filter element will need to be replaced. In addition, traditional filter modules disturb or alter fluid flow by requiring that sensing components be inserted into the stream of flow, creating turbulence. Also, prior sensors are designed to indicate an out-of-range condition when the value of a measured property falls outside of pre-set limits. As such, continuous measurement and real-time monitoring and indication may not be available with such designs.
Moreover, traditionally, separate devices have typically been used to measure different properties (e.g., temperature and pressure), thus increasing the size and cost of the overall system. Similarly, at present, filter or fluid power manifolds that have separate upstream circuits but share a common downstream passage require the use of separate devices to measure, e.g., differential pressure, across each filter element (or any device or component that provides a measurable pressure drop). This also holds true for filter or fluid power manifolds that have separate downstream circuits, but share a common upstream passage. As before, the use of separate individual devices is generally disadvantageous as it leads to increased cost, weight, design envelope size, and reduced reliability.
In recent years, attempts have been made to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings by using Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) devices in conjunction with filter modules. MEMS devices comprise semiconductor chips which include microfabricated mechanical systems on the chip. More generally, MEMS are directed to the integration of mechanical elements, sensors, actuators, and electronics on a common substrate through the utilization of microfabrication technology. While the electronics are fabricated using integrated circuit (IC) process sequences, the micromechanical components are fabricated using compatible micromachining processes that selectively etch away parts of a silicon wafer, e.g., or add new structural layers (e.g., by deposition), to form the mechanical and electromechanical devices. In this way, MEMS represents a complete systems-on-a-chip, free of discrete, macro-scale, moving mechanical parts. In short, in MEMS devices, the microelectronic integrated circuits provide the decision-making capability which, when combined with MEMS sensors, actuators, etc., allow microsystems to sense, provide feedback to/from, and control the environment.
Thus, commonly-assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 09/721,499, filed Nov. 22, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,853, is directed to a filter module that incorporates MEMS sensors to measure various characteristics of fluid flow and filtration, including the temperature, flow rate, pressure, etc. of the fluid. One or more MEMS sensors may be incorporated into a sensor package which, in turn, is included in a sensor component. The latter, which typically may include a processor, conductor pins, etc. for data communication, is coupled to a sensor port of a manifold in such a way as to allow contact between the fluid and at least one surface of the sensor(s).
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a filter module containing a MEMS sensor component of the type described in the above-mentioned patent application may include a filter body (e.g., a filter bowl) 1, a filter element 2, and a filter manifold 3. The filter manifold 3 may have one or more sensor ports 4 in which one or more MEMS sensor components 5 may be mounted. The filter manifold 3 may have one or more inlet fluid flow cavities 6 and one or more outlet fluid flow cavities 7. The sensor ports 4 may extend through the housing 8 of the filter manifold 3. Seals may be used to ensure that the interface between each sensor port 4 and the corresponding sensor component 5 is made fluid-tight.
The filter element 2 may have an end cap 9 attached to one end (the dead end). In general, the shape and location of the inlet fluid flow cavity 6 and the outlet fluid flow cavity 7 may depend upon a number of factors, including the desired flow characteristics of the unfiltered or filtered fluid, the size and shape of the filter element 2 and filter body 1, the fluid being filtered, and the like. Each sensor component 5 includes a sensor package 10 which contains one or more MEMS sensors. As shown in FIG. 1B, the sensor ports 4 and the sensor components 5 are configured such that, when in place, each sensor package 10 is flush with the stream of fluid flow (e.g., flush with the inner surface of inlet cavity 6 and outlet cavity 7).
In order to measure the differential pressure between two locations of fluid flow (e.g., across a filter element 2) using MEMS sensor components of the type described above, at least two such sensor components must be used. More specifically, a first MEMS sensor component 5 having at least one pressure sensor is deployed at an upstream location, e.g., within a port 4 in an inlet cavity 6, and a second MEMS sensor component 5 having at least one pressure sensor is deployed at a downstream location, e.g., within a port 4 in an outlet cavity 7. Respective pressure readings from the first and second sensor components are communicated to a processor or similar device through electrical conductors, and a differential pressure across the membrane of the filter element 2 is calculated based on the difference between the first and second sensor component readings.
MEMS sensor components of the type described above have thus improved upon conventional modules and sensors by eliminating macro-scale mechanical parts, addressing weight and size concerns, allowing real-time monitoring, and providing a sensor package that can be placed flush with the stream of flow, thus avoiding interference with fluid flow. Nevertheless, in light of the high cost of retrofittable sensors (e.g., differential pressure sensors) and the difficulties associated with wiring such sensors to a xe2x80x9ccommunications busxe2x80x9d, there is a need for low-cost, lower-weight, reliable, non-mechanical sensing devices that may be retrofittable, capable of integrating one or more differential pressure sensors, and capable of wirelessly communicating sensing- and measurement-related data.